Girls' Night Out/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Mercury Black is seen sitting on a chair with a sockpuppet of Cinder Fall on his right hand. Mercury: (puppet voice) Mercury, have I ever told you you're my favorite henchman? (normal voice) Do you really mean that, Cinder puppet? (puppet voice) Why do I even bother to keep the others around? You're soooo much better than Emerald. (normal voice) I know! She's all, "Ooh, I don't know if I'm really evil or just evil-curious, and I don't have any metal appendages at all!" Unbeknownst to him, Emerald Sustrai stands next to Mercury giving a look of disapproval. Mercury: (puppet voice) And don't get me started on Roman! (normal voice) Torchwick's a joke. "Ooh la la, I have a fancy hat and I get beat up by little girls." In a similar fashion to Emerald, Roman Torchwick, accompanied by Neopolitan, walks up next to her and angrily huffs at Mercury, but Neo calms him down. Mercury: And Neo? I still can't decide if she's really cute or really creepy. (whispering) Spoiler: I'm leaning towards creepy. Overhearing Mercury's remark, Neo angrily pulls out a sign saying, "HE'S DEAD." Cinder herself then walks up next to her and joins them to listen to Mercury, who is still unaware that his cohorts are next to him. Mercury: (puppet voice) Oh Mercury! I'm usually all scary and on fire, but you make me feel so girly! At this, Cinder angrily seethes while Mercury does a girly laugh. Mercury: I know how you feel, Cinder puppet. (puppet voice) Can I tell you a secret? Sometimes, I just want us to run away and start a little family together! (normal voice) Cinder puppet, I've always known. Mercury makes a kissy face at the Cinder sockpuppet. Cinder: Mercury! Mercury nervously looks over his shoulder as his boss glares at him, before she uses her powers to set the sockpuppet of herself on fire, which disintegrates into ashes. Mercury: (gasps) Cinder puppet!! NOOOOOO!!! Cinder: If I ever catch you doing something that disturbing again, I will barbecue your creepy butt! Cinder angrily stomps away while the rest her underlings walk around behind Mercury. Emerald: The real tragedy is... that's probably the best girlfriend he's ever had. Roman: Eh, now I almost feel sorry for him... Neo pulls out a sign saying, "I DON'T", before using it to smack Mercury in the face. As Mercury watches his cohorts walk away, he secretly pulls out a second Cinder sockpuppet. Mercury: (puppet voice) Where's my twin sister? Mercury makes a comically sad expression. ---- Team RWBY is in their dorm room all getting ready: Ruby Rose is using an eyelash curler, Weiss Schnee puts on lipstick, Blake Belladonna applies some blush on her face, and Yang Xiao Long brushes her hair. Jaune Arc and Lie Ren pop up behind them. Jaune: Ooh, why is everyone so fancy? Weiss: We're all going out dancing. Yang: We got VIP passes to a hot new nightclub, even Blake is excited! Blake: (deadpan) I'm ecstatic. Jaune: That sounds fun! I've got some new moves I've been wanting to try out. (does some of his "dance moves") Ruby: Uh, the thing is... uh... Blake: You can't go. Jaune: (worried) Was it my moves? Are they too fresh? Yang: Sorry guys, this is a girls' night out. No boys allowed. Ren: Fine with me. Jaune: (saddened) Yeah... it's cool... (suddenly turns happy) Because Ren and I have a super fun night planned anyway! Ren: We do? I have no memory of this! Jaune: (slaps his knee) Oh! He's such a getter. C'mon, Ren, let's go raise the roof! (does a "raise the roof" gesture while saying this) Ren: Why? Is there something wrong with it? Jaune: I-- (sighs) Let's just go. (hangs his head) Jaune and Ren walk out of Team RWBY's dorm room. Blake: Well that was just sad. Yang: Don't worry about them, worry about this town, because we're about to set it on fire! Ruby: Girls' night!! In their dorm room, Jaune shows Ren a picture book of his personal memories, though Ren seems disinterested. Jaune: And this is me at two years old. I got stung by a bee! (chuckles) That's why my face looks like that. Ren: Is this the "super fun" part of the night or...? Jaune: Oh! You're right! Let me get the spinach dip! I've got two kinds! Jaune walks away while Ren sighs as he closes the picture book. Ren: Maybe girls' night would've been more fun... Speaking of which, the girls of Team RWBY all watch a building set ablaze. Blake is curled up into a fetal position, Weiss has a shocked look on her face, while Ruby and Yang display proud expressions. Ruby: Yeah, girls' night! Sirens can be heard in the background. Category:Transcripts